


Fandom One-Shots {REQUESTS OPEN!!}

by buckyboy (orphan_account)



Series: Marvel One-Shot Songfics [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Infinity war killed me, Multi, Sis tell me what you want, Songfic, im so sad, someone call the 911's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckyboy
Summary: I decided to make this a request thingy, yay! So, if you want to see something from me, comment a request for a pairing{character/reader} and a prompt or song .





	1. Peter Parker: Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I saw infinity War on Tuesday and I M S O B R O K E N  
> I am a changed beano, thats for sure.  
> Based off "Stand Tall" by Childish Gambino{I love him}  
> IF YOU HAVE REQUESTS SHOOT FOR MY FACE

**When the sun is rising over streets so barren, since the evening, colors flash before my eyes**

“Quill?” Your voice trembled.  


“Oh man.” Poof. A tear rolled down your cheek as he faded into ashes. The droplet scalded your cheek as you wiped it away.  
**I feel like a child, so young and new in '92, I listen to what my father said** “Um,” Peter spoke behind you. “Mr. Stark?” You and Tony turned around to face him. **Keep all your dreams, keep standing tall If you are strong you cannot fall.**

“Peter?” You walked forward him, he started to stumble, so you caught him, lowering him to the ground.  
**There is a voice inside us all. So, smile when you can**

“PETER?!” Your hands roamed his body, trying to find something to hold onto. His cheek, his chest, his leg, his ha- his hand. Was. Gone.  
**When you can.**

“PETER!!” You screamed through the tears of horror flowing steadily from your eyes as he mumbled something into your shoulder along the lines of “I don’t want to go”, soaking your suit with his tears.  
**How this used to feel so far and free, now these broken souls are all I see, fists have fallen to our side.**

“Y/N…” You looked into his eyes, glazed with fear and sadness, but above all, guilt. Tony stood behind you, crying as well.  
**Fists have fallen to our side**

Two of the people he loved more than anything were either dying or blubbering, and it was devastating. How do you react in that situation? “Shh…it’s okay, Peter, save your breathe. It’s okay.”  


He raised his hand to his neck and held it there. “Y/N…” He coughed it out this time.  
**We may cry alone, I feel we know where all of this is headed, but my mama said Keep all your dreams, keep standing tall If you are strong you cannot fall**

“I-” He was really struggling to breathe now. Your head pounded from the tears coming from your face.  
**There is a voice inside us all, so smile when you can. Oh, when you can.**

His hand jerked from his neck as he ripped something from it.  
**If you cannot**

He pressed a strip of leather with a small metal spider dangling from it into your hands and smiled.  
****

**There is more to you and me, there is more than they can see**  


“Y/N…”  
****

**I’m by your side**  


“Peter…”  
****

**There is more out there.**  


“I-”  
****

**And somebody cares ‘bout you.**  


“I love you.” He uttered.  
****

**I do.**  


“I-I love you too Peter.” You smiled, and he cupped your cheek.  


“My angel.” You smiled broader as he allowed you to cry into his palm, smiling nonetheless. “I’m sorry.”  
****

**Keep all your dreams keep standing tall**  


“Peter…?” He smiled, fading slowly into nothing, Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust.  
****

**If you are strong you cannot fall**  
****

**“PETER!!”** More tears began falling from your face. Tony fell to your side and gripped your shoulder tightly, crying as well. You screamed and struggled to breathe as he tried you calm you down, his hushed voice trembling in your ear.  
****

**Keep all your dreams keeps standing tall If you are strong you cannot fall**  


You gasped and choked until finally, you stopped screaming. "That son of a bitch…” You thought about how Thanos had only needed one day to ruin your entire life, to kill your friends, your family, the man you loved. The whisper came from your mouth like a puff of regretted smoke.  
****

**Keep all your dreams, keep standing tall If you are strong you cannot fall**  


“THAT SON OF A BITCH!” You began punching the ground under you, chunks of planet flying into the air.  
****

**There is a voice inside us all So, smile, when you can.**  


You began to bloody up your fists as you cratered to ground beneath you, Tony had to rip you from you perch to get you to stop. You fell onto him, clinging to his shirt and crying. “He’s gone.” You stay there for a while, until your grief painted eyes fell onto the necklace he had given you only moments before. You gripped it tightly and shut your eyes.  


“I’m here.” Peter’s voice rang out in your head. Your eyes shot up to the sky as you stood slowly.  


“What, what is it?”  


“It’s not over yet.” He gave you a puzzled look through his mourning, and his eyebrow cocked. “It can’t be.” You walked forward, picking up the belongings your friends left behind before they to, faded into dust.  


“Y/N?” Tony lagged behind, you confused still.  


“Come on,” you stop and turned around, sniffling. “We have work to do.”  
**When you can.**


	2. Steve Rogers: Brooklyn in the Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Steve Rogers/ Reader based on Brooklyn in the Summer by Aloe Blacc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I kind of killed this tbh so enjoy  
> Shoutout to Sammy14039 for the request, I hope you like it darling

**Remember we sat in the cold, no money in Montreal, underneath that waterfall nobody else ever saw. I packed up everything except those memories that only I can see and can't get rid of.**

You had so many memories with him. The days from right after he woke up meant the most to you. You would walk around town and show him what changed. You would sit in cafés for what felt like hours, and just stare at the scenery. His hand would creep across the table, and gently tangle his fingers in between your own. You would look up at him and smile, sharing secrets without even opening your mouth. You had the most peculiar passion about this man. But those days were over.

**I still remember the first, your body hit every nerve, used to wake up in my shirt, that's the one I had to burn**

It hurt to think of him. It hurt even more to see him, which you did so often, thanks to your job. S.H.I.E.L.D. was working harder than they ever had, so it wasn’t like you could take a personal day every week. You thought about him all the time too. Was he missing you? No. He wasn’t. He had Sharon, they were happy, they were together. There was nothing you could do about it.

**Trying not to stare, but you are everywhere, you're everywhere that I ever known**

But you could dream, couldn’t you?

**You feel like Brooklyn in the summer. Been hiding, half-awake for so long and it's the subtleties that only you've ever seen bringing the mess of me back together.**

Work was hard, you had a history, and you loved him, without a doubt, but you couldn’t allow yourself to fall back into that hole.

**I’ve gotta let you go.**

“You know, you’d get a lot more work done if you stopped daydreaming.” You were snapped out of your daze. 

“I’m sorry Mimi, it’s just…I’m a secret agent, man! He’s just a guy! Why is this happening to me?” 

Maria laughed and patted you on your shoulder. “Why don’t you just head home. It’s a slow day anyway.”

“But-”

“I’ll tell Fury you had ‘female issues’. He hates that.” You laughed at your best friend. Standing up, you took a deep breath and grabbed your belongings.  
“Thank you, Agent Hill.”

“Thank you, Agent Y/L/N.”

**This morning I walked to the train, just like you did every day.**

You zipped your jacket up and readjusted your beanie as you slid your earbuds into your ears.

**Everyone else is the same, I wonder if you’re the same.**

“How ‘bout a truce?” A familiar voice rang in your ear. Your heart started beating quickly, and you mentally told it to stop. You turned your head, your eyes landing on a tall, muscular man in a brown leather jacket, a red cap, and sunglasses.

“Hey Rogers.” He turned his head, taking off his glasses. The soft blue eyes poured their way into your soul, just like they always did.

“Are you ok Y/N?”

You didn’t look back over. “I’m fine.” You sighed and turned up your music as your train arrived. You found your seat and closed your eyes wishing you could get lost in the music. 

“I feel like I did something.” He said. You snapped your neck to the side, realizing he was on the train as well. 

“Steve,” you pulled your earbuds out of your ears and gave him a look of pity. “You didn’t do anything. It’s just…” You rubbed at the back of your neck, a nervous habit. “Don’t worry about it.” You smiled. “I’m ok.” 

“No, you’re not.” You pretended you didn’t hear him as you put the buds back in your ears. You sat in silence for the rest of your ride and tried to keep yourself from thinking of him. When the train stopped, you stood and stormed off, bounding to your apartment complex, your thoughts interrupted when a strong arm grabs your wrist. “Y/N!”

“What?!” You spin around.

“I…”

 **But maybe I'm not really ready to give up you**  
“I miss you. I-”

“Steve-”

“No. Let me finish.”

**Cause nobody ever mattered to me like you do.**

“You make me so happy. Everyday when I see you, I think about us. And I miss you. I can’t go on without you. I…”

**Cause you're so up here, I caught that feeling and touch the ceiling**

“I love you. I need you in my life.”

**I wish I could describe it with words just ain't enough and nothing that I could say would ever measure up**

“Steve…” You smiled, and felt a tear roll down your face, as your smiled faded away slowly. “But…”

**But what I can't stand is you're outta my hands and I’m outta your plans**

“Sharon and I are strictly work friends. Nothing more, nothing less, I swear. Please, Y/N I-”

“You talk too much.” You pulled him in smiled into the kiss. The built up frustration and sadness flooding away into relief. When you pulled away, he licked his bottom lip, and smiled at the ground.

“So…”

“Shut up, Rogers.” You pulled him once more, silencing his laugh.

**You feel like Brooklyn in the summer**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU HAVE REQUESTS AIM FOR MY JUGULAR


	3. Peter Parker: Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a songfic, but it's based off of Roses by Outkast. It's mega-short but I kinda like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abraham is Abraham from the decathalon team. I just imagine him as the sassy best friend.

**Caroline**  
Y/N absolutely hated her. Caroline Jones, Midtown’s most preppy, stuck up, general you-know-what. She had looks, that was indefinite, she was gorgeous, but gorgeous only gets you so far. She had slid her way into Peter’s life and clearly didn’t plan on sliding away.

“Y/N, you’ve been staring at her for like, thirty seconds.”

“I just don’t get it Abe!” You threw your arms in the air, frustrated. “She’s appalling! What does he see in her?” You pointed to Peter’s table, where she sat next to him, force-feeding him tater-tots. 

“Apparently,” Abraham replied. “nothing. Why don’t you just talk to him?”

You scoffed. “Because I don’t have a chance...?”

“Y/N, if Caroline Jones has a chance, so do you.”  
><  
You and Peter stood together at your lockers. Shuffling around the contents of your backpack, you pulled out your gym clothes and started to make your way to the gym. Peter quickly, tried to catch up to you.

“Leaving kinda early, don’t you think?” You didn’t look over at him.

“Don’t wanna be late.” You continued walking, him beside you.

“I broke up with Caroline.” You stopped and turned your head.

“What?”

“I broke up with her. She was controlling and, to be honest kind of psycho. I told her it wasn’t meant to be, and she countered by yelling that ‘I wasn’t good enough anyway’ I realized we weren’t going in any proactive directions. It wasn’t right.” He replied.

“…Are you ok...?”

“Better than ok, actually. I-I wasn’t happy with her anyway. There’s… someone else in my life who-”

You chuckled defiantly “I swear to god Parker, if you don’t kiss me right now, I’m walking away.”

So, he did.


	4. Peter Parker: Mercy, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Jessia, based on Mercy by Shawn Mendes. I'm not a fan personally, but give the people what they want, eh?  
> I'm gonna do this in two parts because I don't wanna do it all now.

**You got a hold of me, don’t even know your power**

It’s a pretty sucky place to be in when you’re in love with your best friend. You wanted to say something, you really, really did, but you couldn’t. He had Liz and was already going to homecoming with her. The only thing to do was move on.

**I stand a hundred feet, but fall when I’m around you**

Standing at your locker, you sighed and closed the door. “I don’t know why you won’t just say something Y/N/N.” MJ leaned her shoulder on the locker next to yours. “It’s Peter. What could go wrong?”

You closed your locker and leaned your head on it. “Hm, let’s see. What could go wrong if I just walk up to him and say ‘Hey, Peter, best friend for life, I’ve been in love with you for seven years!’ Like, seriously MJ, what couldn’t go wrong?”

The bell rang then. “You are so dramatic.” She headed to her next class.

 **Show me an open door, then you go and slam it on me**  
“Hey,” Peter whispered beside you. You looked over at him, he glanced down to the table you shared, where a blue sticky note sat. 

**I can’t take anymore, I’m saying baby,**

You picked it up and read it. ‘Will you go to homecoming with me? XO, Jake’ You blushed faintly. Jake was mega cute and incredibly smart. You looked up and glanced at him across the room, nodding and smiling. He beamed. It wasn’t Peter, but it would do.  
<>Homecoming Night<>

“Oh my gosh, Y/N!!!” Liz squealed and ran towards you as you emerged from her bathroom, meekly. “You look so cute! Jake is going to absolutely love you!”

“Liz, it’s just homecoming. I don’t want to love anything right now.” You chuckled with her.

You headed down the stairs, grabbing your water bottle from the fridge. “Wow, Y/N, you look fantastic.” You turned your head and closed the fridge door.

“Heh, thank you Mr. Toomes.”

“Doesn’t she look great, Percy?”

He didn’t even notice that he had mispronounced his name. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, she-she’s…beautiful.”

**Please have mercy on me, take it easy on my heart**

You immediately felt your cheeks get red as soon as the words fell from his mouth. You tried your best to fight off a smile, failing miserably. Your thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Toomes announcing his daughter. Thank god, you thought. It felt good to know the attention wasn’t on you at that moment. 

Fast forward a bit, Liz’s dad gave you a ride to school. 

**I'd drive through the night just to be near you, baby**

“Why don’t you guys go ahead, I’m gonna give Peter the ‘dad talk’.” You gave Peter a look, and he swallowed the lump in his throat, clearly nervous. You were concerned, no, you were scared. You had never seen Peter like this before, but you brushed it off, and went to meet Jake in the parking lot. He gave you a kiss on the cheek and a corsage. 

**Heart open, testify, tell me that I’m not crazy**

You smiled at him and started toward the entrance of the gym, but not before looking back at Mr. Toomes’ car.

<>

“I have to go.” Peter said, walking backwards before turning around and running. 

“Wha- Peter!” You called after him. You looked back at Jake, he nodded, concerned. You ran after him, calling his name, finally managing to stop him in the parking lot.  
“Peter!” 

“Y/N, I would love to talk but-”

“Peter, what the hell is up with you lately? I mean, first Washington, now this? Peter, what-PETER!” He ran off, not even paying attention to what you were saying.  
“PETER! YOU…ASSHOLE!” You threw your flowers in his direction, as if that would help anything. 

Well woopy doo, you thought to yourself.

**Please have mercy on me**


	5. Mercy, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't actually any lyrics in this one, but I wrote it with the song "Redemption" from the BP soundtrack. Enjoy! Not as angsty as thought, woops lol
> 
> I GOT TO WATCH RAGNAROK AT THE DENTIST AHHH

**Tap, Tap, Tap**

She flinched slightly, letting her eyes fall on the window. There sat a boy, a boy she had come to love, but she didn’t immediately act on the impulse to let him in. She instead sauntered over to the window, smiled at the boy, and lowered the shade. His face fell at her action, and she couldn’t help but smirk. She flopped back down on her bed, “Do I wanna Know?” blasting from her bedroom. 

“Y/N.” He said. She ignored him. “Y/N.” No response. “Y/N, come on, I just wanna talk, please.” She sighed and got up again, sliding the window open, but not quite letting him in. 

“What is it Peter?” She had no emotion in her voice.

“You know what it is. I wanna apologize.”

“For what? Running out on every occasion possible? Seriously, first Washington, now this? Peter, Liz has been worried sick about you. She texts me every five seconds asking about you, and she says she hasn’t even spoken to you since homecoming. Peter, I wanna be mad at you, I really do, but I’m just genuinely worried about you. What’s going on with you?”

“I…I-I can’t tell you.” She scoffed.

“You ‘can’t tell me’? Peter, you’re my best friend, what could be so bad that you couldn’t tell me? Do you not trust me?”

“No, no, I do, it’s just- can you come out here?” 

She rolled her eyes and obliged, climbing through the window and sitting on the fire escape next to him. “What? Peter, just tell me what’s going on.”

“I…can’t. Y/N, I want to, I really, really do, but-”

“No, no it’s fine, I get it. I’m not responsible enough to handle Peter Parker’s treasured secrets. It’s fine. I understand. I’m not worthy. I’m just so stupid and unintelligent, I can’t be trusted with anything. I can’t believe I was dumb enough to fall in love you.” She stood up and turned her back, peering over the railing, not realizing what she had said. 

“…You’re in love with me?”

“…Tiddlywinks.” She turned back around, her face, neck on ears beet red. “Um…yeah. For like, ever...?” Now, it was his turn to blush.

“…Why? I’m just…I’m just Peter.” She laughed questioningly.

“Why? You really wanna know why?” He nodded slowly. “Ok, well, you’re my best friend. I trust you with everything, and I know I can lean on you, but I would never admit that out loud, like ever.” The two of them laughed. “You…you’re incredibly smart, and super sweet, and you’re super humble. You’re not like other guys. Not to mention, you’re kinda nice to look at.” She smiled at the ground, he teetered on the balls of his heels. “I love you because, you’re you.” Her smile faded quickly. “Not that it matters.” She made her way back to the window, but Peter gently grabbed her wrist. 

“Y/N.” She turned around. “I know that I can trust you, but with this…’particular thing’…I-I just can’t. I don’t wanna put you in danger. If you got hurt, it would be my fault.”

“Peter, are you ok?” A tear or two slipped down his cheek. He smiled and nodded.

“Better than ever.” Slowly, he pulled her in and put his fingers under her chin, gently guiding his lips to hers. When they pulled apart, he couldn’t help but smile.

“So-”

“Oh, shut it panini head.” And they kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU HAVE REQUESTS TARGET MY GALBLADDER


	6. Bucky Barnes: Purple Lamborghini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BuckyxHydra!Reader. Just a drabble TBH. No warnings, might add a part two. Not a songfic really, but its inspired by Purple Lamborghini by Rick Ross and Skrillex.

For every problem, there is a solution. Rain? Umbrella. Dirty? Soap. Winter Soldier escape? Get a new one. You were never anything more than a solution to them.

Your mission? Infiltrate the S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Montreal, hack the database, collect the info, get out alive. It would be easy, it was Christmas, so most employees were at home with their families. Your heat signature goggles only detected seven bodies throughout the entire base, and all you had to do was take them out, so they weren’t in your way. Just seven more bodies to pile, you thought to yourself. No big deal. 

You crept through the ventilation systems, breathing as quietly as possible. You used your powers to dissolve the metal pane in front of you, slowly dropping down into the lab. You pulled out a knife and infused it with a ‘special genetic juice’ the scientists had given you. Quickly and quietly, you made your way to the computer system, eyeing it like a steak. You flexed your left arm and shimmied your fingers a bit. Reaching forward, you used your powers to alter your fingerprints to resemble those of Tony Stark’s, successfully unlocking the computer. Opening the file you needed, you quickly transferred it to your wrist computers, saving them. It was too easy. You didn’t even need to take anyone ou-

“I’m sorry, but I don’t believe you’re me.” You rolled your eyes and gripped the gun in its holster on your thigh. You decided not to use it, it would be better to humor him.

You mumbled a curse and made your way to him. Engaging in combat, you were able to hold him off for a while as the files downloaded. Once they were finished, you delivered a swift uppercut and climbed his shoulders, twisting and contorting your body, dragging him to the ground and knocking him out. 

“Hey Tony, I hear-” A burly voice called from behind you. Your goggles had come off in the fight, your face now exposed, except for the muzzle on your mouth. A tall muscular figure stood in the doorway, brown hair reaching his shoulders. You recognized him immediately, Hydra had made sure that you would be able to identify him when they put the chip in your brain. Among the things Hydra harvested in you were your charm and intelligence, two traits deemed usable for missions. You were a mutant machine, quite literally, and you were a weapon. Nothing more, nothing less. Bucky knew you as soon as he saw you, from the scar drawing from your eyebrow to your cheek.

“Y/N?”

“Who the hell is Y/N?”

You went at him and began to fight, immediately you could tell he was pulling his punches. The fight went on for a while, apparently the other Avengers had gone to lunch, so there were no more interruptions. You were starting to get worn out, but your powers helped with that, infusing you with the energy you needed. Bucky threw a hard punch to your cheek with his metal arm, knocking you across the room momentarily.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because you didn’t.”

**Forgive me from my wrongs, I have just begun**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU HAVE REQUESTS DIRECT MY FEMUR


	7. Chris Hemsworth: Cake by the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Hemsworth x Reader
> 
> Super fun to write, kind of short, whoops

Sitting backstage, you didn’t think you could be more excited. The announcer spoke your name, and as you walked on stage, Cake By The Ocean began playing. You smiled brightly and waved to all your fans, even taking a picture with one. You eventually found your way to the seat they had labeled for you and took a seat. After a few questions, {and a couple hundred sassy remarks from Robert} a question rolled around to you. 

“So, Y/N,” the fan asked. “We can all see that your friendship with Chris H. is very close and heartwarming, to say the least.” The audience laughed as you did as well. “Is there something more we’re not seeing?” You rolled your eyes and laughed again.

“No, Hemmie and I are just really good friends.”

“That’s not what I heard last night.” Chris muttered from the other side of the table, accent thick. The audience went wild, and the fan at the mic gaped.

**Talk to me baby!**

“Are you sure?” You retorted. “Because all I could hear last night was **you** calling **me** ‘Daddy’.”

**I’m going blind from this sweet, sweet craving Whoa-oh**

The entire room of thousands erupted into laughter, screams, hollers, and more questions. Even your fellow Avengers were screaming {except Robert, he just chuckled a bit}, Anthony was close to tears. As soon as the noise died down, the fan looked to Chris.

**Let’s lose our minds and go crazy, crazy**

“Is this true Chris?”

**Ah, ya, ya, ya, ya, ah**

He smiled and shrugged, crossing his arms, causing everyone to scream again.

**Keep on hoping we’ll eat cake by the ocean**

><

“Hey, wait up!” You rolled your eyes and turned around slowly, hand on your hip. “What the hell was that?” He laughed out and pointed to the stage as you made your way to the private jet waiting for you on the roof.

“What was what?” You played coy

“You know exactly what I’m talking about Y/N.”

“Hey, I don’t lie to anyone, not even my fans!” He stopped you in the hallway and grabbed you wrist.

“I’m serious.” His deep blue eyes bore into your Y/E/C ones. “Why were you playing along?”  
**Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life, confetti, I'm ready, I need it every night**

You had fallen for him the first day of work, and her could have you in his hands in seconds if he wanted to, but you were stronger than that.

You shrugged. “I like seeing you squirm.”  
**Ah, ya, ya, ya, ya, ah**  
He groaned in frustration as you walked away. “This is not over!” He called to you.

**Keep on hoping we’ll eat cake by the ocean**

“No, its not!” You called back over your shoulder. “I’m still having fun!” 

**HUAH!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPY BIRTHDAY BABY ARMS!!!


	8. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N

Hey gorly pops 

(Peep that reference)

So I just started school and I without a doubt won't have time to write but send me requests anyway I'll just procrastinate school work and my club work and theatre and friendship and aaaaaAAAAAHHHH


	9. I hate this one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know with this one

**it took too long, it took too long, it took to long for you to call back, and normally I would just forget that, except for the fact it was my birthday my stupid birthday.**

 

You were panting, barely breathing screaming the lyrics as you danced around your bedroom like an idiot. 

"Y/N?" He called from your doorway laughing.

"Pete?" You turned around you face red. You just wanted to jam to your Ali and Aj, what was his problem. You made your way over to the speaker and turned the volume down a bit, "What's up?"

'As much as I admire your throw back hits, can you maybe turn it down?" He asked. You just looked at him with a stupid face.

"What?" 

"I said can you-" you immediately cranked the music up and smiled at him, screaming again. He smiled and rolled his eyes as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gorly pops 
> 
> I just started school and I definitely don't have the time to post regularly but send me requests anyway I'll try aaaaAAAAAHHHH


	10. Whoopty do its a note from the author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIG NEWS

I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE THIS SERIES MULTI-FACETED.

THATS RIGHT.

THIS IS NO LONGER "MARVEL ONE-SHOT SONGFICS"

 

IT IS NOW "FANDOM REQUEST ONE-SHOTS" or something along those lines

Ya like Supernatural?

GREAT! REQUEST DESTIEL!

Big fan of Sherlock?

NEATO! Ask for JOHNLOCK OR SOMETHING I DONT WATCH THAT SHOW!

AND i will be doing the ACTOR COUNTERPARTS {ALL UPON REQUEST}

TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT I GIVE THE GOOD FICS

LETS GOOOOOOOOOO


	11. Supernatural: Jo Harvelle x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something I did, b/c I love Jo and she needs more recognition.

You were **miserable**

 

You had just completed an exorcism at a fancy black tie event in Rhode Island. You wore a black velvet strapless gown with red bottomed black pumps, the kind that clicked every time you took a step. You sat at a table near the dance floor, slowly sipping your martini{ a drink you only ordered for you cover-up}. Your Y/H/C hair fell lightly over your shoulders in waves, that resembled that of a 1940’s bombshell. Dean had commented on your appearance multiple times that evening, repeatedly comparing you to Jessica Rabbit, but being able to vent to Jo about how irritated it made you felt nice. She had her hair in a traditional braided crown and was wearing a tuxedo shirt and a pale grey jacket, paired with black slacks and flats. She had initially wanted to wear a pair of cowboy boots, but you had refused to let her do so.

The four of you were actually enjoying yourselves {much to your surprise} and had decided to stay a little while after you had completed your hunt. Dean was making a fool of himself on the dance floor, and you watched, amused, pretending to sip the disgusting drink. He made his way over to you smirking. 

“Care to join?” You chuckled and rolled your eyes, dismissing his request.

“No thanks.”

“Oh, come on! It’ll be fun.” He reached his hand out and you glanced at it momentarily, the reflection of his ring shining in your eye faintly. “Come on!” You grabbed his hand and stood up, making your way to the dance floor. He placed his firm calloused hands on your waist and smiled. “See? Isn’t this fun?”

“No. I am not enjoying myself whatsoever.” The man laughed at your sarcasm as your expression remained unchanged. You danced with him for about a song and a half, when he looked behind you in confusion.

“Mind if I cut in?” A female voice rang from behind you. 

**Jo**

“Actually-” You replied and stepped away from Dean. “He’s all yours.”

“Actually,” she shot back, sliding her hand gently onto your waist, “He’s not my type.” She winked, sending a new flutter down your side, making you blush faintly.

“And I am?” The band began the next song.

 **Earth angel, earth angel, will you be mine?**  
“Absolutely.” 

**My darling dear,**

Dean walked away apprehensively, shocked.

**Love you, all of the time**

Sam smirked from his seat and met his brother halfway there. 

“So-”

“Shut up.” Dean walked away, pouting. Sam couldn’t resist laughing, even just a little. 

><

“Hey, Y/N?” Jo broke the peaceful silence, never tearing her eyes away from yours.

“Hmm?” **I’m just a fool**

“I just- oh screw it.” She smiled lightly and leaned in, gently entrapping her lips in yours. You obliged the kiss almost immediately. When you pulled away, you smiled and touched noses.

“How long have you wanted to do that?” You asked.

“For forever.”

**A fool in love with you…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU HAVE REQUESTS ANGLE MY RETNA


	12. Peter Parker: Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the reader gets mad at Peter, he decides to cheer her up with a little jig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested bu jennthejerk but not in my account atm wow she really did aim for my pancreas with this one I'm so proud thanks b

“Peter…” He knew immediately he was in trouble. You just wanted to have a quiet night in with your boyfriend, but NO.

"Y-Yes Ma’am?” 

“What did you do?” You slowly and gently lifted his shirt up, exposing a massive green and purple bruise on his side, his abs contorted according to the position he was lying in 

"O-Oh, that? That’s, that’s nothing, it’s uh-” 

"Pete. 

“...Yes?" 

“You promised me you’d be more careful!” You removed his arm from around your shoulder and stood up. “I know you love being Spider-Man, and I really admire your determination, but you can’t keep putting yourself into danger all the time! Peter, what if something happened to you? Can you imagine what that would do to May? To Ned and MJ? To ME?” 

"Y/N, I-I’m really sorry, I-" 

“No, Peter don’t apologise, just-” You sighed in defeat. “Never mind. I’m going home." 

"Do you want me to-” 

" I’ll take my board.” You grabbed your backpack and the skateboard you took everywhere. It had a massive Spider-Man decal on its bottom face {Peter got it for you for your last birthday} 

“Y/N-” You were already out the apartment door. You skated home to your own complex which was only a few blocks away. You ignored your older brothers taunts and made your way upstairs to your bedroom. The ancient box-spring creaked as you flopped onto your bed. Why was this always happening? Why was that boy so damn stubborn? Why did you love him so damn much? 

You decided to get your homework out of the way instead of having a “woe is me” moment. Ap Chem? Finished. TAG Algebra? Did it at school. Spanish 3? Terminado. AP US History? In the past. Looks like you were going to have a woe is me moment. Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of...music? Your bluetooth speaker had turned on from across the room and was playing its opening tune. When the tune ended, a beat began. Jay-Z’s vocals rang out from your desk and your eyebrows shot up. It was your song. You looked at the window, to see Peter dancing along to song incredibly badly. The balcony was his dance floor, apparently. You sat at the windowsill and watched him, amused. The chorus came up quickly. 

**When the sun shines, we shine together, told you I’ll be here forever**

You slid open the window and watched intently once more. “Peter.” 

****Said I'll always be your friend, took an oath that I'm a stick it out 'til the end** **

"Peter!” You said laughing. He didn’t reply, just shook his head and kept dancing. “You’re not gonna reply til you’re done, are you?” He nodded and smiled, still dancing. 

****Now that it's raining more than ever know that we still have each other** **

You rolled your eyes and stepped out the window, standing next to Peter. 

"This, is how its done.” You began dancing as well, but the difference between you and Peter was that you could dance, and he could not. 

After the song ended, he looked at you in admiration, glistening with sweat, but smiling nonetheless. 

“So....?” 

You threw your arms over his shoulders. “Oh, shut it insect.” 

“Loser.” He shot back at you. It was “your thing” that you guys did. He kissed you with such gentle passion, that you couldn’t help but forgive him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID BAD ON THIS ON BUT O WELL


	13. Tom Holland: Dancing Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get a little ~spicy~ in the dance studio...
> 
> jk I don't write smut but it's kinda suggestive I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4G3IfQ7WnNk
> 
>  
> 
> \- just an idea of the dance you're doing, if you don't like it you can change it

You sat in the chair in front of your wall length mirror, the beat of the song flowing through your body like an instinct. The moves started slow, getting more and more sexual with each movement, and you were, **loving it**

During one of the more intensive parts, was when you heard a gruff voice. 

“Damn,” he said, causing you to stop and look at him. It was then you realized. He had been watching you. 

You chuckled, dancing again, “You like what you see?” You gasped out. 

“Absolutely.” He started to come toward. 

“Uh-uh.” You said. “I’m not finished.” And so, he sat there, staring, occasionally licking his lips waiting. When you finally finished, you and Tom’s song came on. Immediately, you both shot each other a look of excitement and stood. You started with a slow cha-cha, holding one of his hands, as the other crept to your waist. You sang along with him and realized just how damn talented he was. Then, came your favorite part, where you two ran from each other and waited for the right moment. 

**” Sylvia…”** Tom mouthed. 

**“Yes, Mickey?”** You mouthed along. 

**” How do you call your lover boy?”**

 **“Come here, lover boy!”** you approached each other slowly, in a circle. **“And if he doesn’t answer?”**

**“Oh, lover boy…”**

**“And if he still doesn’t answer?”**

**“Well, I simply say,”** You begun singing. **“Baby…”** Tom’s eyes widened, he forgot how beautiful your singing voice was, considering you seldom used it. **“Oh, Baby…My sweet baby…”** You were mere inches apart now. **“You’re the one.”** You booped him on the nose on the beat of “one”. 

“I am?” 

You laughed at how truly cheesy he was. “Yes. My one and only.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second song is "Love is Strange" by Mickey and Sylvia. One of my favorites.


	14. Noah Schnapp: When In Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the time I am writing this, it is 2:06 am and I'm watching Detroit become human gameplay and falling in love with literally every character, lol HeLp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOAH IS AN ADORABLE BEAN AND I LOVE HIM VERY MUCH. THANK YOU FOR COMING TO MY TED TALK. GOODBYE.
> 
>  
> 
> In this story, the reader is touring with calpurnia (Finns band) as their opening act. Reader and finn are very close, so their parents trusted them to go with the band and finns family alone, with ~Noah~ as their plus one ;)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived at our destination. Thank you for choosing Southwest private airlines." You exhaled and stood, stretching, more excited than ever to be here, in the (REAL) city of love, Roma, Italy.

"Mmm, I can smell the pizza from here!" Finn exclaimed in a terrible italian accent. 

"You're not gona use that accent the whole trip, are you?" You groaned. 

"Perhaps-uh!" He replied as you rolled your eyes. 

You grabbed your bags out of the storage compartments on your private plane, pulling your Y/H/C hair out of your face and exiting the cockpit(idk, I have a bad grade in plane anatomy 101) starting tk leave. 

"Hey uh, Y/N? Can you help me with my luggage?" Noah enticed from the seat behind you. He was always quite the over packer. 

"Yeah sure, hold on." You took your belongings down the steps of the plane and left them on the ground by the others, then ran back up to help Noah. Making your way down the aisle, you ignored the wicked smile grazing Noah's lips. You reached for the sto-away compartment above his seat and threw the hatch open, he eyed you like a hawk. 

"Y/N..." He said in a sing song voice. 

"Yes Noah?" 

He clicked his tongue in disatisfaction."Stop playing hard to get, you dork." 

You shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Just when you reached for the bag on the floor, he grabbed your arm and pulled you into his embrace. He kissed you gently and smiled a most devious smile. "C'Mon loser, or they'll be suspicious. Plus, we play at 6, I need an hour of practice, then we can have 2 hours of fun.' He smiled wide at your proposal. He grabbed one of his bags in one hand, and gingerly held yours in the other You two made your way down the steps of the plane, smiling at paparazzi and waving at surrounding fans. They all step shipped you two together, but you refused to admit anything {even tough you were totally dating on the down low.} 

The 8 or so of you (the band, you and noah, Finns mom and his manager) crowded into a limo and sped into town, excited to take on the exotic city. You and Noah Sat in the back row of the vehicle, thankfully away from the eyes of your nosey friends. He gripped your hand tightly and laid his head on your shoulder. 

"Why are you being so cute today?" You queried, smiling down at his sleepy expression. 

"Hey," He smiled up at you innocently, "When in Rome." He stated with a wink. 

**Ah, dammit.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2 ?


	15. HAPPY CRIMIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAPBALLS NINE MORE DAYS

HI

so idk if you celebrate Christmas or not, and if you don't, then happy Ramadan, hannukah, Diwali, Chinese new year, etc.

but if you DO {like I do} your READY FOR SANTA TO SNATCH YOUR WEAVE

also thanks for being born jesus luv ya

 

anyway as a holiday gift to you all, I'm gonna be working double time through exams updating and starting my current and some new stories!! 

 

but I need you guys to be on me about requests! I haven't gotten many, so I haven't been writing.   
so, everytime you have an idea for a story, let me know! even if its stupid, just LET ME KNOW !!

 

holy crap I'm excited  
Love you dolls,

-Buckyboy


End file.
